


you wouldn't leave me, would you?

by teethe_toothe



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Comfort, Crying, Dont ask why, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, NOT ABOUT THE REAL PERSON, Not RPF, Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Poor Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Stabbing, THIS IS ABOUT THEIR FICTIONAL CHARACTERS ON THE DREAM SMP, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), ranboo cries, ranboo is sick, technoblade and philza live together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teethe_toothe/pseuds/teethe_toothe
Summary: Ranboo gets sick and goes to Philza for help, he wouldn't normally go to him but it's 3am and everyone else is sleeping. Now he's stuck under Philza's care, in his house, with Technoblade, the Technoblade that hates his guts and wants to kill him. Maybe they'll grow used to each other?...i suck at summaries, this is my first writing a fanfic, like ever, so its probably terrible, im 100% open to any constructive criticism :)) please note that i have no posting schedule so the chapters releases will be varied, but i will say if ive decided to abandon this fic, i wont leave it just hanging there :)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 950





	1. hands over my eyes, i couldnt see now if i tried

**Author's Note:**

> GOOD AFTERNOON i wanted more ranboo centric fics so i made this, i am in no way a good writer but i wanted to at least make something. please leave any tips in the comments if you can, dont feel pressured. ENJOY (hopefully)

Fuck. Ranboo had just thrown up. He had woken up with a headache a few minutes ago and now here he was, throwing up on his hardwood floor. God he was cold, the winter wind chilling him through his now ruined suit. He sniffled. He was freezing. His house had no heating. He was tired, and sick, and had just vomited for a third time. 

Where was he going? It was the middle of the night, everyone was probably asleep. The usual cheery atmosphere of L’Manberg masked with a moonlight that gave it a ghostly glow that frightened Ranboo more than he would like to admit. His eyes tried to focus on the structures he passed, trying to figure out where exactly he was, and hoping that somebody in the nation had yet to fall asleep.

Just out of the corner of his eye, he saw it, a small speck of light shining through somebody’s window. Somebody was still awake! Maybe they’d let him stay with them for a while, just til the morning when he could slip away and pretend he was never there. He hated how needy he was, he should just turn back right now, right back to his house. But no, he had walked all this way, he wouldn’t turn back now, he could do this.

He was closing in on the house. God his luck was terrible. It was Philza’s house, in other words, Technoblade would be in there right now, and Technoblade scared Ranboo shitless. Maybe it was his gruff attitude, maybe it was the axe he carried with him everywhere but Ranboo did not care for him at all. God it was too late to turn back now. He swallowed his fear and reached up to knock on the spruce door with a limp fist. 

Almost instantaneously the door flew open, revealing the kind face of Philza. Ranboo left out a sigh and fiddled with the hem of his sleeves.  
“Ranboo?” Philza questioned, his voice strained and tired.  
“M-Mr Minecraft” He stopped to sniffle, “I um, I threw up”  
Ranboo hiccuped and took a deep breath.  
“And I don't know what to do, so can I stay here for tonight”

Philza paused, a questioning look slipping onto his face as he debated the options in his head. He looked back down at the frightened teenager as he shivered on the doorstep. Philza knew Techno would hate it if he let another person inside, but he was asleep right now, and Ranboo looked so scared and cold, and he was sick to top it all off.  
“Okay” Philza breathed out with a smile “Come in, I can’t keep you out here any longer”  
Ranboo smiled shyly, a smile tugging at the corner of his thin lips, “Thanks Mr Minecraft”  
Philza chuckled at the title, it was dumb, but he liked it.


	2. she's the teenage dream if you hate yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo is still sick, but he's in phils house now :) he gets a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS TERRIBLE I WROTE IT AT 4AM AGHHHHH anyway, feedback and constructive criticism is widely welcomed in the comments!! enjoy :)

Phil watched over the young boy as he now sat on the spare bed he kept for visitors. Phil was worried, Ranboo had just come to his house, in the middle of the night, visibly distressed and sick. Ranboo looked up again at Phil, holding the cup of tea which was made for him shortly after he was welcomed in. Phil sighed, rubbing his temples, he could feel a headache coming on. What the actual fuck was he supposed to do? He knew Techno wouldn’t appreciate Ranboo staying here one bit. What was he supposed to say, Techno was a private person, he wouldn’t like another person in his space, nevertheless a gangly teen sitting in his house. 

Ranboo studied Phil’s face, a frown settling onto his features.  
“If I’m causing too much trouble I can just leave,” he muttered looking down at his tea again.  
“No no no,” Phil seemed more awake now, almost defensive at the comment, all previous worries of Techno leaving his mind “It’s okay kid, I really don’t mind you staying here I WANT you staying here, just let me take care of you,”  
Involuntary tears filled Ranboo's eyes, he was wanted here, Phil had said that he was wanted. A small choked sob came from him as teardrops rolled down his cheeks. He wasn’t about to cry right now, not in front of Phil, he wasn’t that weak. The older man wordlessly pulled him into a hug, letting him cry into his shoulder. Well maybe it didn’t hurt to cry sometimes.

When the buy became limp underneath him, Phil let go of his shoulders and laid him down on the bed. Taking off his stained suit jacket and tie, those wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in. Wait, was he sleeping in those in the first place??? What a kid. He tucked the duvet up to his shoulders and left the room quietly. His head throbbing from the pain of his earlier predicted headache. 

With the weight of Ranboo lifted off his mind, his thoughts inevitably drifted back to Techno. There was no point arguing it now, tomorrow was going to be a hell of a morning and he just hoped he’d be awake enough to sort it out. Speaking of that, he should really be getting to sleep now too, it was far too early to be awake by this point. He made one last trip to Ranboos room on the way to bed, looking in to see the boy nestled in the covers, just a lump on the bed. A wide smile played on his face as he made his way to his room, he was always good with kids, that's what he told himself. He climbed into bed, shortly passing out from the exhaustion of his night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha what will techno do, , ,, , , , sorry all the chapters are so short its mainly just so i have more motivation to write shorter things, quality over quantity am i right?? hehe, have a good day guys :)


	3. don't tell my mum and i won't tell your dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno wakes up, whats he gonna do????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey!! just wanted to thank the user who gave me some advice for this chapter!! its not going to be great but i hope im getting better :)))) anyways it snowed where i am today!!! :DD have a good day everyone

Techno woke up well-rested, a rare occasion for him from the fact he often suffered from insomnia. He stretched his arms over his head, hands pushing against the walls of his room and eyes flickering open. He sat up, back cracking pleasingly, and shuffled his feet out of his unmade bed.

He could hear someone downstairs. It was probably Phil, which was unusual for him because he usually woke up hours after him. Holding onto the bannister, he walked down the stairs. When he got to the landing, he expected to meet the eyes of Phil, not some strange-looking fucker holding what seemed to be a piece of his floor. The stranger smiled at him warily, but Techno was blinded with rage.

Alarms blared out in his mind. An intruder was in his house, he had to protect himself, he had to protect _Phil _. Voices in his head cried out, he reached for the nearest weapon, his trusty axe lying dormant by the front door, not yet put away from his last expedition. He leaned over to grab it, yielding it in his hands, ignoring the small pleads from the stranger. Bringing it above his head, he marched towards him, the voices grew louder, he readjusted his grip on the handle, the voices surrounded him, deafening the noises of the outside world.__

__He reached the boy._ _

__He brought it down into his shoulder, making a horrible squelching noise. The sound the boy made tore through his mind, he was sure everyone in the nation heard it, the horrific scream filling the silence._ _

__

__This was when Phil finally awoke, still dazed and in a sleepy trance when he heard a scream, a strangled scream of pain, _from his own house _. His feet protested walking after being asleep mere seconds ago, but as soon as he opened the door, he was met with exactly what he didn’t want to happen this morning.___ _

____Techno stood in front of Ranboo who was crumpled up on the ground seething in pain, his screams indistinguishable from an enderman’s. Lime blood stained the clean shirt he wore and seeped from his wound running onto the floor._ _ _ _

____Techno stood still, holding a bloodied axe in his hands. Phil felt sick from the scene, he had to help Ranboo, this kid just had bad luck following him everywhere. But first, he had to talk to Techno._ _ _ _

____Phil walked carefully over to the other man, hands in a defensive position just in case Techno decided to strike him as well.  
“Techno. . .” he whispered, “What have you done?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Techno didn’t move, he didn’t seem to acknowledge Phil in the slightest._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“TECHNO” Phil raised his voice, desperate to get a response._ _ _ _

____The man in question seemed to hear Phil now, his eyes steadily meeting the others._ _ _ _

____“I had to save you,” the words fell from his lips, “I had to save you, I couldn’t let them hurt you, Phil, you’re all I have left here,”_ _ _ _

____“Techno, that wasn’t an intruder,” Phil choked out, he didn’t have to tell Techno that he didn’t need protecting, but it would be worse to _not _tell him, “that’s Ranboo, he's a visitor of sorts, I’m taking care of him for the moment,”___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Techno looked back down to Ranboo, a questioning look on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Think of him as a brother,” Phil added, trying to force a smile onto his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Techno’s face dropped._ _ _ _ _ _

______That wasn’t an attacker._ _ _ _ _ _

______Phil took this moment to lift the axe out of his hands and put it back down in its place. Now he had to deal with Ranboo who was still on the floor, lying in a pile of blood and clearly in shock._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope that was good??? sorry it ended in such a random place ;-; as always, constructive criticism is welcome!!


	4. now i'm going to juvie for teenage homicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo my child, , , , , i know everybody was sad cuz of last chapter, sorry dudes but thats just how the scorpion scorps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long to get out, i was busy doing art commisions and school stuff :PP as always, constructive critisim is appreciated!! >:00 ENJOY GUYS!! <333

All he could think about was the blinding pain in his shoulder. He was sure he was screaming but he couldn’t hear himself over the pounding of his heart. Tears spilt from his eyes and his legs buckled, sending him crashing into the ground. Great, now his knees hurt as well.

Ranboo could just make out the silhouette of someone’s feet from his viewpoint on the floor, he guessed it was Phil as he was the only other person in the house.

He should have expected this, maybe if he’d just stayed in bed till Phil awoke he could have had a more friendly introduction with Techno. He was to blame, he was a nuisance, he shouldn’t have come here. Now he was just a mess for Phil to clean up. He cried even harder, not just from his physical pain, but the pain in his heart.

A warm hand gently placed itself on his quivering body. Ranboo looked up through his tears at Phil who was kneeling beside him, Technoblade nowhere in sight.

Phil was scared but had faked a smile in some small hope that it would help calm Ranboo. He eyed the wound, Techno was a strong fellow and done some pretty serious damage to Ranboo’s shoulder. He could only try his best to help. First things first, he needed to stop the bleeding.

Phil rummaged around his medicine cabinet looking for the bandages. When he did find them, they were only half full, he could have sworn they were brand new, but he’d have to do with what he had. He took another minute to find the antibiatoics and a rag which he wet with some water. 

Phil had since stopped the bleeding and gotten the boy to sit infront of him while he began to sew up the wound, he had had experience with cuts similar to these before, but this was the deepest he’d seen so far. Ranboo fidgeted with his hands beneath him, an odd sniffle escaping his mouth. He had been strangely silent this entire time, only hissing in pain from time to time.

Phil was worried, but the boy was clearly in shock and didn’t need any more stress put on him with a conversation. Ranboo almost screamed as Phil thread the needle through his skin. Phil held onto the boy’s undamaged shoulder and whispered a soft word of encouragement. Ranboo gulped and nodded his head, wordlessly asking Phil to carry on. 

When Phil had sewn the wound up and cleaned it more thoroughly with the antibiotic, he began to wrap the bandage around Ranboo’s shoulder. He wanted to talk to him now, he needed to apologize for what Techno had done, it was his fault for not warning Techno, for not waking up earlier to stop Techno. But that had to wait a few minutes as he finished dressing the wound. He tucked the loose end of the bandage away, securing it and lightly patted Ranboo’s shoulder, telling him he was done. Ranboo looked up at him, eyes glossy and tears threatening to spill.  
“Phil. . .” Ranboo exhaled, “I’m, I’m so sorry, I was such an idiot and I was so oblivio-”  
The boy was cut off by a coughing fit, oh right, Phil had completely forgotten that he was not only hurt, but ill as well.

“Ranboo, you don’t need to apologise, it’s not your fault,” Phil said softly, placing a caring hand on Ranboo’s cheek, “Don’t blame yourself, you had no faults, I should have warned Techno, I knew what he would do and I disregarded that.”

“But-” Ranboo whimpered, “I’m just wasting your time here, I’m making you take care of me, you’re just wasting resources.”

Phil sighed, did this kid not even know basic kindness? Who raised him? Maybe it was just his so called ‘fatherly’ side, but he felt so sure that he had to take care of the boy beneath him. Speaking of which, he needed to get him a potion, a basic health one should do fine. He stood from his seat and went off to get one, stopping at his selection and picking the correct bottle. When he came back to Ranboo, the boy was crying again, god would he ever catch a break. 

“Ranboo, come on son,” Phil cooed gently, bringing Ranboo in for a hug, avoiding his wound.

Ranboo only cried harder, the sound of his sobs filled up the room. He had only been here for one day and he already felt so at home in Phil's care. He felt at peace, Phil was his father and he was Phil’s son.

He had a father.

He had a _father _.__

__A father. . . . ._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY QUICK THANK YOU FOR 500 KUDOS IM SO SURPRISED AT THAT, AND 5000 HITS I CRIED AGHHH LOVE YALL SO MUCH <33333


	5. NOT A CHAPTER A/N SORRY

HEY GUYS!!  
sadly no chapter today sorry if i got your hopes up :(  
just wanted to say that it will take me a lot longer to get chapters out than usual because of some personal issues, i will 100% carry on writing this fanfic but updating might take a longer time, if the issues grow bigger and i wont be able to update, i will try and tell everyone

love you guys <333

(again sorry if you thought this would be a normal chapter)


	6. breathe in, breathe out, everybody scream 'fuck'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so A CHAPTER!! this came out way earlier than expected, but yeah <3 also, if that wattpad thing is true, i really dont want the 8 year olds to come to ao3, hopefully if they do they just cant use it or somethin :,)  
> constructive criticism is welcome as always!!  
> love yall :)

Ranboo had been asleep for a few hours now, Phil hesitantly watched over him, hovering about his room with a mug of coffee. He was still awaiting the dreaded arrival of Techno, he had disappeared shortly after the ‘accident’ and Phil was worried for his other son.  
  
In his sleep, Ranboo made a slight noise of discomfort which panicked Phil much more than it should have. He prided himself on being a good parent, he was protective of his kids, they were his entire world. He sighed, watching over the sleeping boy, he had only just grown close to him, but he knew that he would do anything for him. He was quite closed off, obvious walls built around him, and it was Phil’s job as a parent to slowly break them down.   
  
The loud creak from the front door disrupted him from his thoughts, the sound giving him a scare, making him almost spill his drink all over himself. The only person that it could reasonably be, was Technoblade.   
  
Phil swallowed his fear and stepped out into the hallway, face to face with exactly who he expected, but not who he wanted to see.   
  
“Techno . . .” Phil breathed out, the tiredness in his voice clearly visible.   
  


“I’m sorry Techno, I should have warned you, you’re my _son_ I’ve known you for your entire life, I know the voices, I turned a blind eye to _everything_ and now Ranboo. . .”   
  


He paused to look at the resting boy, his eyes shut tight and an unreadable expression on his face.   
  
“Ranboo’s taken the worst of it, and all the blame falls on _me_ ” Phil’s voice trembled and tears fell down his face, the taste of salt reaching his mouth.   
  
Techno’s eyebrows furrowed, he shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t have come back after what he had done.  
  
But here he was, and he couldn’t let Phil take _all_ the blame for what happened. It wasn’t Phil who actually attacked the kid.

“Phil, please, don’t blame yourself,” He took a moment to look up into Phil’s eyes, “I’ve had the voices for years, I should be better at controlling them”  
  
“But today when I saw a stranger in our house, Phil,” Techno uttered quietly, “Phil I needed to protect you, you’re all I have left, and I know this doesn’t excuse my actions, but maybe it will help you understand them”

The two men met eyes, a soft smile graced Phil’s face as he pulled Techno in for a deep hug, forgetting his lukewarm coffee on the bedside table.

Techno usually wasn’t to keen on physical contact, but he’d always be there for Phil. Phil was his home, Phil rooted him to a place, Phil was his family, and it may not seem like it, but Techno always put family first. 

They had all the time in the world to talk, but it was late, and Ranboo should really be involved in the conversation. A silent agreement was made to wait till the morning to discuss more.

  
  
  


A small meow broke the comforting silence of the scene.  
  


“Techno . . .” Phil tried his best not to break out laughing, “Did you- did you just _meow_ ”

  
Techno chuckled and pulled out a blanket from his arms, wrapped in it was a small black and white cat.   
  
He looked down at it lovingly, “For Ranboo,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really want to write longer chapters, but like, i hate dragging scenes out because i have a short attention span and i cant concentrate on writing it


End file.
